


catch me if you can

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [29]
Category: EVERGLOW (Band), ITZY (Band)
Genre: Caught, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Yoorim gets caught sneaking back into the dorm.
Relationships: Heo Yoorim | Aisha/Shin Ryujin, Kim Sihyeon/Park Jiwon | E:U, Referenced - Relationship
Series: sonnets of fluff [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 11





	catch me if you can

Yoorim opened and closed the front door of the dorms quietly, hanging up her coat and taking off her shoes to place them on the rack before tiptoeing her way through the dorms. Management hadn’t caught her sneaking out and there had been no cameras while the two were on their date so there was no way dispatch could have caught them. Also, she was dropped off home so there was virtually no possibility of anyone seeing her out as she had taken everything into account.

The lights turned on to reveal all of her members standing there in their pyjamas waiting for her.

She had taken almost everything into account.

“So, Shin Ryujin huh?” Eunji said, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face.

“I can’t believe you thought you could sneak out of the dorm,” Serim said laughing, Jiwon joining her as well.

“Exactly, you’re like 5’7, the tallest person in this group and you thought we wouldn’t realise you were missing sooner or later?”

“You’re right. I wish I was a dwarf like you unnie so I could sneak out easily,” Yoorim teased, sticking her tongue out at Jiwon.

“Now listen here you-”

“Stop bullying Yoorim,” Yiren said turning to her friend, “by the way, I like your red choker.”

“Thanks, it-”

“It matches your girlfriend’s black choker,” finished the maknae, making everyone burst into laughter.

“It was one date!” Yoorim called after them as they walked back to their rooms.

She turned to Sihyeon who sighed knowing what was coming next.

“A deals a deal unnie,” Yoorim said cheerfully, “I went on a date with Ryujin so now you have to ask out Jiwon-unnie.”

“I will,” Sihyeon said, linking arms with Yoorim, “soon.”


End file.
